1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a surgical device for use in a minimally invasive surgical procedure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a surgical portal device adapted and configured to receive surgical instruments therein, and to reposition the distal ends of the surgical instruments that are placed within the surgical portal device.
2. Background of Related Art
A minimally invasive surgical procedure is one in which a surgeon enters a patient's body through one or more small openings in the patient's skin or a naturally occurring opening (e.g., mouth, anus, or vagina). As compared with traditional open surgeries, minimally invasive surgical procedures have several advantages and disadvantages. Minimally invasive surgeries include arthroscopic, endoscopic, laparoscopic, and thoracic surgeries. Advantages of minimally invasive surgical procedures over traditional open surgeries include reduced trauma and recovery time for patients.
However, some disadvantages include a lack of direct visualization of the surgical site and reduced dexterity of instruments, as compared to traditional open surgeries. In particular, the simultaneous manipulation of the viewing instrument and surgical instruments that are inserted into the opening may be complicated. One complication arises from the difficulty in visualizing surgical instruments on a monitor that is operably coupled to the viewing instrument.
One surgical technique used to increase the ability of the surgeon to visualize and access critical anatomy is triangulation. Triangulation is a principle in which the positioning of the surgical instruments may be determined by having known initial positions of the instruments with respect to a given point, e.g., another device or instrument, and tracking the change in position from that initial position. One method of triangulation involves holding the surgical instrument and the viewing instrument so that their tips form the apex of an imaginary triangle. By knowing the initial positions of surgical instruments with respect to a given point and by tracking the change in position, the coordinates of the surgical instruments are determinable.
In conventional minimally invasive surgical procedures, triangulation is achieved through insertion of multiple instruments through multiple openings. In most minimally invasive surgical procedures through a single incision, straight and rigid surgical instruments are inserted through a single incision. To control the instruments, a surgeon often crosses his hands. The lack of triangulation makes visualization and access of critical anatomy potentially difficult.
Furthermore, the placement of multiple instruments through a single incision increases the potential of interference among those instruments. It would be advantageous to space those instruments apart within the surgical site, without necessitating a larger incision.
Consequently, a continuing need exists for improved minimally invasive surgical devices.